New Clans of the Lake: Book One: the Start
by Sparkypony9
Summary: This story is based almost directly after 'the Last Hope' and is about the clans. but, when a prophecy arises, can the 'chosen ones' go along with it? {Rated T because it's warriors. Also, I do NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does}


**Hey everyone. I know I need to update Vine and Ivy the Beginning, but this just popped into my head, and I got it pretty much all written, along with a sequel. so, I decided to add it on here. please enjoy.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors:**

Sandstorm

**(App. Swiftpaw)**

Lionblaze

**(app.: Molepaw)**

Dovewing

Hazeltail

Ivypool

Mousewhisker

Foxleap

Berrynose

Poppyfern

Icecloud

Blossomfall

Cloudtail

Bumblestripe

Birchfall

**(App. Snowpaw)**

Goldendawn

**(App. Sweetpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw

Molepaw

Swiftpaw

Snowpaw

Sweetpaw

**Queens:**

Daisy

(Pregnant)

Leafpool

(Dawnkit and Flowerkit)

Ivypool

(Brownkit and Firekit)

**Kits:**

Brownkit

Dawnkit

Flowerkit

Firekit

**Elders:**

Purdy

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Whiskerpaw

**Warriors:**

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Applefur

Ratscar

Tawnypelt

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Starlingwing

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw

Whiskerpaw

Twigpaw

Shadepaw

**Queens:**

Pinenose

(Icekit, Treekit, and Hopkit)

**Kits:**

Icekit

Treekit

Hopkit

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar

**Deputy:** Ashfoot

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Willowpaw

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Leaftail

Whiskertail

Furzepelt

**Apprentices:**

Boulderpaw

Willowpaw

Flamepaw

Mudpaw

**Queens:**

Heathertail

(Breezekit, Murkkit, Bluekit)

**Kits:**

Breezekit

Murkkit

Bluekit

**Elders:**

Webfoot

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing

**Medicine Cat apprentice:** Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Greymist

Mintfur

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Swallowpelt

**Apprentices:**

Rushpaw

Willowshine

Cloudpaw

Goldenpaw

**Queens: **

Mosspelt

(Greenkit, Snowkit, Rainkit)

Waternose

(Pregnant)

**Kits:**

Greenkit

Snowkit

Rainkit

**Elders:**

Dapplenose

Prologue

_ "__Are you absolutely sure Sunstar?"_

The red tabby nodded "I am, Firestar… We must pass this onto the medicine cats."

Firestar looked into the pool, it was half-moon and Sunstar, the leader before Bluestar had told him that he needed to visit the medicine cats and tell them the words of a new prophecy. Sunstar looked at him "Who will you start with?"

Firestar said "Jayfeather, then Kestrelflight. And maybe Willowpaw, it is her first night after all or maybe Littlecloud. Then of course, Willowshine." There was no surprise there, Mothwing, the current Medicine Cat didn't believe in Starclan, probably because her mother is a rouge cat. But, when Leafpool was still the Medicine Cat, Spottedleaf let her teach Willowshine, who at the time was Willowpaw, about them. Of course, then Leafpool fell in love with Crowfeather and had Hollyleaf {who had recently joined them in Starclan} Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, who was now Medicine Cat.

Now though, Leafpool was in the nursery with Bumblestripe's kits. Along with Ivypool who had recently had Foxleap's kits. One of them {Rainkit} is the Riverclan cat in the prophecy. The other kits {Dawnkit, Treekit, and Breezekit} had all been born as well…

Sunstar said "It is time" and leapt away.

Firestar nodded after the bounding figure, and then went to where Jayfeather was talking to Yellowfang. "Yellowfang, if you will excuse us." Firestar told the grumpy old she-cat.

Yellowfang 'hmphed' and walked away, tail lashing. "Jayfeather, There is something I must tell you." Firestar began "It is a prophecy and"- he was cut off as Jayfeather snarled "AGAIN? We just got rid of the Dark Forest and you want us to start over with a new prophecy?"

Firestar sighed, sometimes Jayfeather proved himself worthy of Shadowclan. "Jayfeather, this prophecy is unlike the last one. It is needed for all the clans, unless you want the land beyond the lake to be taken by the Dark Forest as a training area…" he trailed off

"Fine" Jayfeather snarled "What is it?"

Firestar smiled and thought _that's the Jayfeather I know _

_"__A Breeze, a Tree, the Dawn, and the Rain._

_The four must become anew_

_If there is to be any hope,_

_They must leave their home, _

_They will find a place, _

_So far from here_

_You may never seem them again_

_But they will stop your worst nightmare,_

_When all comes to end."_

He left Jayfeather and quickly told the other medicine cats. _I can only hope that they understand… _he thought as the sun rose.

**Well, that's the prologue. Please R&R [Read and Review]. the first reviewer will get a preview of the next chapter, along with a free DocX one-chapter story!**


End file.
